


So Let Me Teach Ya

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bucky is smart, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor Tony Stark, Teasing, Tony is smarter, Tumblr Prompt, bucky is also an idiot, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: Bucky is a visiting professor at MIT, filling in for someone on maternity leave. Tony Stark is a fellow professor in the engineering department. Tony decides to drop into Bucky's Intro Mechanics class to check out his new co-worker. Bucky assumes Tony must be a student, what with Tony looking so young and not having any clue that Tony is the youngest Engineering professor in the world. Bucky isn't sure what to do when the teasing relationship he has with Tony sparks feelings a professor shouldn't have for their student. Lucky for Bucky, Tony isn't a student.





	So Let Me Teach Ya

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I wrote on tumblr a few years ago and thought I'd share it on here.

Bucky wormed his way through the crowded pathways leading to the engineering department; a map held firmly in his hands. Once again, for the millionth time, Bucky was questioning why he had decided to take a temporary job as a professor in the engineering department at MIT.

Steve had reassured him it would be great work, especially since no other universities were hiring in any of the surrounding states. Even if it was only part-time while another professor was out on maternity leave, it was better than being unemployed.

He was nervous and jittery in the best way. MIT was extremely prestigious, and Bucky knew this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Finally stopping in front of the right building, Bucky pulled his phone out one last time to check where his designated classroom was; not that he didn’t have it memorized already.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky made his way into the building, navigating to his classroom. Pulling the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and flicked the lights on. A thrilling rush of pride washed through him; he was officially a professor at MIT.

‘Time to act like a professional, Barnes. Not the time to act like a giddy schoolgirl,’ Bucky chastised himself.

Making his way to the front of the class, he set his briefcase down on the front desk and grabbed one of the dry-erase markers to write initial notes down on the board for his students.

It wasn’t long before students started to file into the class, the sounds of conversations and supplies being taken out of bags filling the room.

Bucky waited until exactly noon before addressing the class. “Good afternoon everyone. I’m Professor Barnes, I’ll be filling in for Professor Romanoff while she’s out on maternity leave. This is Advanced Fluid Mechanics, right?”

He waited a couple seconds to see panic flood the students before he cracked up. “I’m kidding guys, relax. I’m not here to teach you advanced mechanics. Hopefully I can make this intro to mechanics class exciting to keep you all passionate about the topic. Anyone wanna give me a heads up on how far you’ve got in the semester?” Bucky asked.

A student in the first row raised their hand and explained the last things they had covered. Bucky had been paying attention to the student’s answer, until the door flew open and an extremely attractive man walked into the door. His brown hair was fluffy and styled in a messy manner. Even his facial hair was perfect.

He looked young, but he had an air of confidence around him that made him seem older. He glanced to the front of the room, his eyes catching Bucky’s. The young man sent Bucky a wink, and he collapsed into a seat near the door.

For the rest of the lecture, Bucky had to fight to keep his eyes off of the mystery man. There was something intriguing about him, something that made him want to get to know the student. 

Bucky wrapped up the lecture for the day and moved to try and grab the man’s attention, but he was out of the class faster than Bucky could blink. Sighing, Bucky vowed he would talk to the student next class.

The following day, Bucky was finishing up writing out his notes for the day on the board when the door opened and the brown haired man stepped in. “Hi,” the man grinned. “Do you mind if I sit in during your class?” 

“Aren’t you a-,” Bucky started to say. 

“Oh, yeah, I am. I just wanted to sit in on your lessons, if you don’t mind?” the other man replied. 

“Sure, you can sit in. Can I get your name first?” Bucky asked casually. 

“It’s Tony,” he answered, dropping into the same seat he had sat in the day before. 

Before Bucky could ask Tony anymore questions, students started to wander into the class. Focusing on his lesson plans for the day, Bucky happily moved through the lecture. He was even more pleased when Tony raised his hand a few times to either ask a question or to add in his own opinion on the topic.

Bucky was pleased to have someone like Tony in the class; someone who seemed to know just as much, if not more than Bucky himself about engineering.

Over the next few weeks of class, Bucky and Tony openly bantered during class. Whenever Bucky would get really into his lesson, Tony would pipe up and say something just to throw Bucky off his tracks.

Bucky pretended to hate it, often threatening to kick Tony out of class. Everyone, including Tony, knew that Bucky actually enjoyed the snarky attitude that Tony brought to class. 

Every time Bucky walked into his classroom early, Tony was always waiting. The two men would spend time before class talking about engineering, and Tony would even hang back after class to continue talking to Bucky.

After a few weeks of knowing Tony, Bucky knew he was screwed. His platonic feelings of friendship and admiration had quickly morphed into something more. He found himself falling for Tony fast and hard.

It was after this revelation that Bucky finally couldn’t help but ask Tony one morning, “How does someone as young as you know so much about engineering?”

Tony, who had been taking a sip of coffee, started choking at Bucky’s question. “W-wh-what?” he gasped out. 

“I just mean- you’re so young. How does a student like you become an expert on engineering at such a young age?” Bucky said.

Tony, who had now managed to clear his throat, burst out laughing. Bucky frowned at Tony’s response.

“Why are you laughing?” Bucky asked, affronted.

It took Tony a few minutes to control himself. By the time he was wiping the tears from his eyes, Bucky was seething.

“I’m not a student, Bucky. I’m a professor here,” Tony finally managed to say.

“What? That’s not possible,” Bucky uttered in confusion.

“Professor Tony Stark, youngest professor in the world. Got accepted into MIT was I was 15, graduated top of my class when I was 17, been teaching engineering here as a professor for the last 3 years,” Tony said proudly. “You know; I’m actually quite hurt that you didn’t recognize who I am. Everyone knows me,” he said, feigning betrayal. 

Bucky shrugged in embarrassment. “Guess I just don’t pay attention to the news,” he mumbled.

“I guess it makes sense then that you thought I was a student. I get told rather often that I look younger than 20,” Tony said with a chuckle. 

“If you’re a professor, why have you been sitting in my class for the last few weeks?” Bucky questioned.

“Thought I’d stop by and check out my new co-worker, that’s all,” Tony shrugged.

“So why stick around all these weeks if you just wanted to see who I was?” Bucky asked. 

“I thought it was pretty obvious why I kept coming back,” Tony said, a flirtatious grin on his lips.

“You’ve been flirting with me this whole time?” Bucky asked, the pieces finally falling into place. 

“Yes, I have. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Professor Barnes,” Tony teased, taking a step closer to Bucky.

Bucky opened his mouth, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue, but Tony stepped into his personal space and Bucky’s brain short-circuited; the word’s slipping from his mind.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m sure you feel the same way I do,” Tony said, his voice low.

“Why don’t you prove it?” Bucky teased, grinning down at Tony with a spark of fondness in his eyes.

They leaned in together, their lips meeting perfectly. Bucky had to admit it was the best kiss of his entire life. And if the two men were still wrapped up in each other’s arms and making out when students start to enter the room, well, they couldn’t care less.


End file.
